


Before Bed

by CerebralThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, basically smut though, smut with a little plot???, some minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heist went wrong. Michael is injured. Gavin is being protective. Geoff, well, Geoff has a lot on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Bed

The air was stale, with this lingering stench of blood as the boy laid sprawled out on the cold beach. The heist had gone terribly wrong, and Michael had been injured, not able to move his left leg without an excruciating jolt of pain pumping through him. The right side of his head was sticky, hair matting with the blood clotting there from the baseball bat he got slammed with. This had been a rough one, but it was over. He was waiting to be picked up now, and smirked when he heard the chopper breaking the eerie silence that had befallen the area. They'd have to ditch the helicopter though, it was too noisy for a quick get away. It was good that Michael's car was still fairly intact, even if it was smoking just a bit.

As the chopper landed, he saw Jack hop out first, then there was Geoff and Gavin sprinting toward him. He smiled brokenly up at them, “Hey.” he wheezed, and Geoff was quick to look him over, Gavin— His Golden Boy— His fucking everything looked spooked, pale faced and sickly. Michael reached out for him, flicking the Brit on the nose, “Don't go getting all fuckin' upset, Gav.” The Brit huffed, and with Geoff's okay, he moved to pick Michael up bridal style, not caring if his expensive clothes got dirty in the process. There was a little protest from him, but he fell quiet as the four of them made their way to his car. Jack drove of course, Geoff had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and was far too angry that things had turned so sour during the heist. It was just supposed to be an easy in and out ordeal.

The car ride was suffocatingly quiet as they made their way to a safe house in the mountains, a little cabin that they'd go to when they needed a day or two away from the city. Michael was helped inside, where Ryan, Jeremy, and Ray were all around the table with a beer. A relieved sigh left Jeremy's lips when he saw his good friend.

“Dude! You went offline! Had us all worried!” Jeremy snapped, throwing his arms up in a very Boston way, causing Michael to grin in return. He loved the way Jeremy reminded him of home. Of when he lived in Jersey. It fueled his nostalgia. Ryan never drank, so his cheeks were flushed, a pinched expression on Ray's face in return. The Vagabond was rattled by something, it was clear by the fire in his eyes, “Thought you were gunna die on us!” Geoff lifted a hand at that, ordering Gavin to help Michael to the couch so they could get him patched up, and his leg looked at. 

“That's enough, Lil' J. He's fine, no need to yell. We're all fine now.” Jeremy was the newest to their crew, he had been with them for nearly a year, and he got the most visibly upset when one of them got injured. Only natural of course, the poor kid was dragged into this life without much of a choice, but Geoff was molding him into a man that he could trust. Michael gave the lad a small, apologetic smile before he turned his attention to Gavin was was stripping him down in the middle of the living room. No one cared, they had all seen each other stark naked anyways. Michael was down to his boxers, allowing Gavin to skate his hands over his skin, feeling his chest for any broken or cracked ribs. He shivers in response, glad to have warm clothes brought out to him, thanking Geoff for them. 

After everyone was all patched up, and they had Michael's leg in a splint, things settled down. Geoff had his shoulder wrapped; Jack had the pleasure of digging the bullet out of his flesh and disposing of it. With orders from Jack to relax, most of the crew huddled into the living room. The tv had been flicked on, Jeremy settling on the floor to play some Minecraft on his own. Ryan was now mask-less, and had Ray curled up in his lap, snoring peacefully within minutes. Jack had been the only one to go to bed at the time, which left Gavin and Geoff, with Michael sandwiched in between them. They all watched Lil' J play for a while, but as it neared midnight Ryan carried Ray up to bed, and bid them all a good night. Jeremy had ended up falling asleep on the floor soon after, and Geoff had nudged him with his foot, telling the younger man to head to bed. It was too long of a day, and his crew needed their rest. With that in mind, he turned his head to look at his lads.

“You two should probably head up too.” he said, lips quirking into a smile as he caught the sight of Michael curled up at Gavin's side, the Brit's arm around his shoulder holding him tight. Those two were going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He reaches out, thumb grazing over a bruise that sat high on Michael's cheek bone, causing him to stir.

“Not tired.” the Jersey boy exclaimed, nestling back into Gavin's side, the other just shrugging, “I'm in too much pain to sleep anyways.” Michael whispers, receiving a quick kiss to the top of his messy locks from his fellow lad. Gavin got incredibly protective over Michael, and it was a hundred times worse if it was Gavin who was hurt. Michael would have a pistol at his hip for a week when his lover would mend, and anyone who dared fuck with him during that time was sure to get a warning shot. Gavin however, he just became like a mother bear, keeping Michael close to his side, and basically snapping at anyone who got near.

He was even eyeing Geoff with a wary gaze, and the three of them were in a relationship. Geoff sighs, and reaches out to run his fingers down Michael's throat, causing the younger male to shiver at the contact, “How can we help then, baby?” Geoff basically purrs, and he watches as his British lad becomes more comfortable. His gaze flickers to Michael, then to Geoff once more. Surely he wasn't initiating sex when he had a bum arm, and Michael had a head injury.

“Geoff, don't be a knob.” Gavin sighs, but Michael is laughing and that lightens his mood a bit, “Oh come off it— You cannot tell me you're in the mood right now.” he groaned, not that he minded, but he didn't want to hurt Michael anymore than he already was. Michael shifted, a sharp hiss leaving his lips, but he left the warmth that was Gavin's side in favor of the lustful haze Geoff seemed to be sinking into. Sex was a good distraction for him. It was something he could control, and something he completely enjoyed. I mean, how could you not enjoy it with two people like this? 

“Gav, it's okay.” Michael murmurs, looping an arm around Geoff's neck and bring him in for an expertly placed kiss. The older's man mustache tickled his upper lip, but he ignored the sensation, and added a new one to the mix. His tongue slipped past his boss's own chapped pair, shuddering at the taste of whiskey he found there. A tattooed hand rested on Michael's cheek, cradling him like he was the most precious thing he had ever stolen. Michael was his boy. He was this scrappy guy he had recruited from Jersey, the broken boy who had been teetering on top of a bridge, ready to jump. Geoff had saved him, and Michael had been forever indebted to him. Not that Geoff wanted that, but it had just ended up at way.

“Michoo—” Gavin whines, moving a little closer to his lovers', “I don't want you over exerting yourself, we can do this another night.” before Gavin could complain any further, Geoff had yanked him in by the collar, crushing his lips into the Brit's mouth. A startled squawk escaped from the corner of his mouth, but after a moment, his hands came up to tangle in inky locks. “Bollocks...” he grumbled, giving into them. He didn't want to hear it though, when they both felt like complete shit in the morning. This began to get heavy quickly, the eldest man tearing away Gavin's clothing, and shedding his own trousers in the process. He reached out to Michael next, stripping off his shirt, but being extra careful with his head. 

“Gavin, I'm going to be very gentle with our boy tonight, okay?” he whispers gingerly, hooking his finger under his chin and tilting it upward so he could capture a sweet kiss. Gavin was such a Mother Hen. It was endearing really. Michael laid himself back on the couch, and allowed his limbs to stretch fully, the ache in his leg a little worrying.

“You better be.” Gavin complains, but he's soon pulled down to Michael's level, the ginger kissing him until he's breathless. Gavin smirks, and breaks away to latch his mouth onto the other's throat, sucking a deep purple mark into the milky flesh. Michael is going limp against the couch, his nails finding their way to his lover's back, scratching shaky lines into it. Geoff has to just watch, it was a sight he had seen so many times before, but it never got old. As Gavin kept Michael preoccupied, Geoff's head dipped down to pull Michael's basketball shorts down, and maneuvered them off. 

Michael bit down a moan as his boss locked his lips around his hardening cock, back arching in a wanton fashion at the warmth. Gavin glanced down, smirking to himself as he watched Geoff sucking Michael off, something about their big bad boss going down on one of them was an incredible turn on. The Jersey native let's out a shaky breath, head lulling to the side to allow Gavin a bit more access to his neck. His head ached, a pounding right behind his eyes, but Gavin began whispering against his ear.

“You're beautiful.” the Brit mewled, licking the shell of his ear in the process, “You're so soft. So fit. You're my boy.” Geoff gagged around him, and Michael cried out in return, a hand carding into his hair and tugging.

“F-Fuck G-Geoff.” Michael choked head rolling back, looking his gaze with Gavin, their noses brushing together. Gavin wasn't much in the mood to get off himself, but just watching Michael like this was enough to make him hot around the metaphorical collar. 

“Let him take care of you.” a whisper urges, Gavin's fingers working down Michael's chest, pinching lush nipples until the other his shaking against him. His hips are beginning to ruck up into Geoff's mouth, and he takes the cock with ease. A few more thrusts, and he was threatening to release making weak attempts to move Geoff away. It was too late though, hot seed pumped out of him, and to his surprise, his lover swallowed him down. It was a sight he wouldn't soon forget.

Shaking, Michael looked down at him, “Feel good, baby boy?” Geoff cooed, massaging his thigh with his good hand. The other had been in a sling the entire time, so keeping himself balanced had been a challenge. Michael nodded, biting at his lower lip, a yawn escaping.

“That seemed to have tired him out...” Gavin laughed, kissing his cheek before getting up, his cock painfully hard now.

“Mmhm— Michael grumbled, his spend member twitching in the cool air. He hoped everyone was asleep, he hated the stupid smirks he would get after one of them heard the noise he'd make during sex. Hell, Ray was no different than him, he had heard him and Ryan on multiple occasions. His thoughts were cut off as he was picked up for a second time that day, this time by Geoff. “What're you doin'?” he asked, his leg dangling painfully.

“Time for bed, mister.” Geoff teased, and put Michael in the King the three of them shared, “I'm going to take care of our, Little Bird, and then we'll be in to sleep with you.” Michael was too tired to argue with him, and as he watched Geoff leave his body fell into a blissful state. Fuck. He loved those two.

**Author's Note:**

> /)o///o(\ oh dear...
> 
> writing smut is embarrassing.


End file.
